islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Lilikoi
As of August 18, 2011 Lilikoi is unlocked for everyone. The Lilikoi is the first crop that is unlocked via some means other than gaining new levels. It requires you first to obtain a cutting from a friend's post on their home page, similar to the process of Adoption. After obtaining the cutting, Lilikoi will appear and be unlocked in the shop and you will be able to purchase seeds to plant Lilikoi. It is found in the "Crops" tab of the shop, and can be found under the "Short" tab under the crops. Uses Lilikoi can be used to cook Lili Punch. 773 Lilikoi (approximately 110 Lilikoi plants) are required to complete all recipes. Stats with Crop Stars Having crop stars changes the harvest price, Items per plant, excellent crop bonus, harvest experience and growth time. The chart below reflects these changes. See Upgrading Crops for more infomation. Where they come from The Lilikoi is a random event that will appear on your island, similar to that of the Turtle, White Peacock and the Kiwi. You do not actually see the crop, but you see instead an in game popup that will allow you to post onto your friends' feed. You do not get to keep the cutting, but you can give it to one of your neighbors. How to get one The Lilikoi can be unlocked from your neighbor's live feed. To filter out posts from other applications, use this filter here. Keep in mind that if you have blocked Island Paradise from your feed, you will not see any of these posts! You will have to unblock your feed. To obtain one, be the first person to click the "Take the Lilikoi clipping" button in the bottom corner of the post. Having a large quantity of active neighbors will increase chances of obtaining one, although being fast is also important. Some neighbors will notify through status change or the Facebook chat that they are posting the Lilikoi before posting. Not enough Neighbors If you do not have enough active neighbors playing the game, you can always add other people from the discussion boards. If you have concerns about Facebook privacy, you may wish to read our Adding Neighbors Safely article. Old System If players did not have enough neighbors to obtain the Lilikoi, it was possible to ask other players to go to a Take the Cutting post, right click on the Take link, select 'Copy link address' and paste (ctrl+v) onto the discussion forums for other players to get. This was changed as of January 8, 2010. Players already with Lilikoi Players who have already unlocked Lilikoi have no further need for it. However, if they click to take the cutting of Lilikoi from someone's wall, they will waste the Lilikoi as it will do nothing for them but prevent other players from obtaining one. Increase chances of giving out Lilikoi The best method of getting the lilikoi is to play the game actively. Each time the game saves, whether automatically or manually, you have a chance of getting a pop up. Leaving the game open for hours on a tab in the background with no saving going on will not significantly increase your chances. Gallery of pictures Lilikoi plant.jpg|Lilikoi fully grown Lilikoi Upgrade.gif|Lilikoi upgrade picture. See also *Kiwi *Turtle *White Peacock *Filter *Unblocking Feed Category:crops Category:Event Items Category:Random Events